


Ninja turtles and alien robots

by Rose93



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, TMNT universe, alternative universe, dimension portal, life of tmnt, life of transformers, portal to tmnt universe, slice of life tmnt, slice of life transformers, tmnt friends with transformers, tmnt meeting transformers, tmnt meets autobots, tmnt meets transformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose93/pseuds/Rose93
Summary: Mysterious broken machine turns out to be dimensional portal machine. It takes Optimus Prime and his Autobot friends to alternative Earth where they meet mutant ninja turtles. Can Autobots get back to their own universe with help of the mutant ninja turtles? Slice of life, crime fight, action, drama, friendship, humor, and pizza filled fanfiction of families and friends beyond universes!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Turtles and robots

IN THE TURTLES LAIR

  
Donnie and Raph had decided to eat pizza after their poker game while Leo was practicing with Mikey, which Mikey surprisingly had asked for. Splinter was reading a book in his room.  
Donnie ate his pizza slice absently, leaning his elbows on dining table. ”How long are ya goin to munch dat? Ya try to make smoothie out of it with your mouth?” Raph remarked sarcastically and looked at the genius from other side of the table. He had already finished his share of the pizza and just stared his brother at this point, waiting for Donnie to notice it.

Donnie gave disturbed look at his brother and swallowed. ”You know that was disgusting thing to declare. My mind was just...” He tried to give a short answer but failed to do so. He just sighed and let his thoughts out. ”Remember that energy peak I told you all about a three weeks ago when you and I were fixing the truck?” Raph gave a nod and leaned towards to hear what Donnie was going to say. ”It still puzzles me.” Donnie continued. ”Badly! That peak registered in some charts as an radioactivity but it didn't match to as one in other charts. The charts didn't make any sense. I couldn't even point where it came from.” Donnie leaned back on his chair, annoyed.

”I couldn't get any information from Casey or police chief. She told me not to get into this, at least yet, which raised some flags.” Donnie added and leaned closer to Raph. ”But I do know part of Government is involved by now.” This made Raph look at his brother with raised eyebrow, curious and concerned of this information. ”Ya should have talked 'bout this to ya brothers.” He continued seriously, hint of anger in his voice. That he was: bit angry that Donnie didn't talk about this. However, he hoped his brother had reasonable answer for his silence. ”I know, I know and for that I am sorry. I know we shouldn't keep secrets like this from each others anymore.” Donnie apologized and looked at his brother sheepishly which calmed Raph. ”I just felt so...incable for not to find answer to this mystery. I know that some things takes time, but to this one I want answers asap. I even created new devices to help pinpoint next energy peak if there is going to be one.” He looked at direction where his lab was before turning to look at Raph once again, only to get flick to his forehead. ”Ow, what that was for? Revenge?” He yelped and rubbed his head gently. ”Yeah mainly that.” Raph chuckled and Donnie rolled his eyes. ”But to also get yer full attention.”

Donnie folded his arms, feeling curious yet bit suspicious of what his brother was going to say. Raph was smart, he went with gut feeling, sometimes more often than the others did. He was bit of troublemaker. Crown of the troublemaker was however Mikey's. Or was it shared with Raph? Donnie couldn't remember and it wasn't relevant now. What was relevant now, could Raph have something that Donnie couldn't see? ”Ya may not have the answer yet but ya sure have tips. Great ones in mine opinion. Ya just had ignored them or look at them in wrong angle. Don't worry, ya have brothers to help ya. Let's brainstorm together.” The brute got up and took Donnie's plate. ”You can even eat rest of the slice while we are at it. Just don't try to make mouth smoothie again.” Raph smirked and started to walk toward dojo, where the other brothers were. Donnie couldn't help but snickered. ”You can't stop me.” He walked next to his brother and took overdramatically big bite of the pizza.

OTHER DIMENSION: PLANET CYBERTRON

”This isn't storage, it's fragging junkyard!” Hound cursed as he accidentally had stepped on metalbox which broke down from his weight and leaked some questional fluid out. He, Drift, and Bumblebee were ordered by Optimus Prime to find anything useful to help Cybertron back onto to it's feet. They all had collected own piles where they had sorted out useful stuff from broken metal things. Hound was actually not wrong; the storage was more of junkyard than anything else. It was dim, had metal scraps everywhere, rusty metal, broken pillars and walls, optics could not find unbroken stuff too easily, you had to watch where you stepped, and top of that, there was this awful smell. ”Seriously what is this smell? Actually, do not tell. I want to do this as fast as possible without knowing source of this stink.” Hound continued and picked up some broken gun to investigate it.

”You should be grateful of this peaceful task.” Drift almost lectured to him while walking besides him. ”For past few weeks you had only been guarding for possible Decepticon attacks. Why is that?” Hound turned to look at Drift with 'are you serious?'- stare. Drift didn't understand it at first until it hit him. ”Ah. How did I forgot you enjoy fighting?” He shook his head and parted away from his friend to a pile which interested him. ”I am with Drift.” Bumblebee joined into conversation. ”It's nice change to do something else than watch our backs all the time.” The yellow bot had lost his voice yet again and used radio for communication. He chirped now and then while piling useful things from scraps onto his own pile. Maybe somewhere in this place had solution to gain his voice back permanently.

”Well it's not just that.” Hound said. Drift looked at him again, stopped his working and wondering what his friend was going to say. ”I feel weird with this sort of peacefulness which we hadn't had for while. Not used to it in long long time.” He confessed. ”Can't say I don't know what you mean.” Drift agreed and took something to his hand to investigate it. ”But don't worry, there are still some Decepticons for you to fight.” Drift smiled and put new goody to his own pile. ”I thought you were about peace and love” Hound teased and tossed the gun on to his pile. ”Are you referring me to those what humans call 'hippies'? You know well enough that I will fight when needed to.” To confirm his words Drift took his sword and made few swings and impressing martial arts movement before putting his weapon away. ”Show off.” Bumblebee joked and earned friendly laughs from Hound.

The trio stopped their work and turned around when they heard sudden voices. ”Are we getting new 'find and pile'-buddies or even better: someone to switch places with?” Hound mused. Soon they saw two, actually three bots: smallest one was Brains, travelling on Crosshairs shoulder, and next to them was Optimus Prime. Optimus and Crosshairs seemed to argue about something.

”Someone is in trouble.” Bumblebee sang as they heard what the trio was talking about. ”It wasn't my fault she didn't saw me practicing! I thought Brains told everyone who came too close to exactly not to come too close!” Crosshairs defended himself for at least thousandth time since he had shot other bot's arm nearly off. ”Yeah! It's not our fault.” Brains confirmed sharply. Optimus stayed firm: ” You knew your practice spot was too close to our HQ. You didn't have permission to practice there. We need every bot to build this planet. Our medics are busy and they certainly didn't need a new patient.” They stopped when they were inside the storage. Optimus turned to look at Crosshairs and Brains. ”Two of you will help others with this task.” The duo growled a bit but stopped when their leader gave strict stare at them. He looked back at the working trio and nod in approval of their work. ” I know this isn't the most amusing job for everyone but it is necessary. It's good reminder to us that we are building our life back. That we don't exist for fighting but for living.” That lifted the trio's spirits and motivated them back to their work.

”So where we start our pile?” asked Crosshairs and walked past Optimus to the others. ” We could start from the back.” Brains pointed out so Crosshairs made his way all the way to the back. ”What have you found from here?” Optimus walked over Hound. ”Good metal and bad metal, boss.” Hound started. ”Some guns at this point that with little patient can be fixed back to their glory. Then...I don't know. Very few non - cybertronian items and metals scarps.” This raised others attention minus Crosshairs's and Brains's who were further away to hear Hound. Bumblebee took little scrap piece and came closer along with Drift. ”Like this one?” Bumblebee asked curiously and showed his findings to Hound. ”Yeah like that one.” The bearded bot nod. ”I think most of this non-cypertronian items are...actually pretty much on Crosshairs and Brains's direction. Organized and all that.” He pointed with his thumb.

”Hmm.” Optimus was curious and crossed his arms. ”This place was once Decepticon's storage but was nearly the first ones to be damaged and they left this place.” He said, unfolded his hands and slowly made his way to Crosshairs and Brains.

Curiosity peeked in others too and they followed their leader. Hound collected non-cybertronian pieces on their way to Crosshairs and Brains. The duo, or at least Crosshairs, was bending over some seemingly broken machine and wondering it's purpose. ”What this suppose to be?” He asked from Brains and softly brushed dust from it. The machine was half of Crosshairs size and laying on it's side. ”Not made by Decepticon's nor Autobots.” Brains retorted. ”Do we have friendly neighbors who would have made this?” He asked sarcastically Crosshairs just when others arrived. All of the Autobots circled around the machine to see it better and be in conversation.

Instead of Crosshairs, Optimus answered to Brains question: ”Planets near to us didn't want to stay in contact with us after the war started. They were in fear of being involved into our war and suffer.” Optimus knelt to take better look of the machine. He wasn't the expert but had lived long enough to come across different technologies. ”This doesn't look familiar to me.”. He was surprised. Hound knelt next to the machine as well and compared parts he had collected. ”Some parts seem to match to this machine, whatever it is.” He looked at the machine and the parts again and nod. ”I think some of the parts that I collected belongs into this machine.” He raised back onto his feet. All of them looked at their leader for his orders for what to do with this machine. Optimus let out thoughtful hum before standing up again. ”Let's take it to our scientists for safety. They will study it later. Hound and Drift, take this to the main scientist along with the pieces. Remind them our priorities for this Cybertron. However, they can study this in free time if they wish to do so.” He ordered.

With that Hound piled the pieces on the machines and lifted it with Drift. But by doing so, the machine made odd noise, turned on and noise grow louder like it was about to do something. ”What the frag?” Hound snapped. ”I can't let go! Can't move!” Hound couldn't move at all or let go. After the last word, he couldn't speak anymore. Same was happening for Drift too. ”It's the machine” Crosshairs made poor choice and took hold of Drift in intention to pull him away. ”Argh! Wrong move! Wrong move! Can't--” He froze as well along with Brains on his shoulder. The machine noise grow louder and louder and sparks appeared around all of the bots who were stuck. All remaining bots looked at them in shock. Not knowing what to do. But even then Optimus took control. ”Hurry, we need to--” Optimus was about to say his order but suddenly twirling darkly colored circle appeared in the air next to them. Bumblebee was closest to the circle and was pulled into it so fast he couldn't even react to it. ”Bumblebee!!” All of them shouted. Optimus took his sword and struck it to ground preventing to being pulled into the circle. Oddly enough Hound and Drift along with the other bots who were stuck onto machine, were sent to fly next, even when they were furthest away from the circle. Optimus was between them and the circle, so they knocked and pushed Optimus ,along with his sword, with them into the circle. There was a loud boom- noise and the circle was gone with the Autobots.

OTHER DIMENSION, IN THE TURTLES TRUCK. 50 MINUTES EARLIER

”So we just drive around different areas and hope that your devices catches something?” Leo asked again. He was sitting on his usual place next to Donnie while other brothers were at back. He was bit annoyed for losing vote for staying at home. He still thought this wasn't necessary mission for them. For what Leo had understood they would be called by the chief if needed to. Mostly he was disappointed, even if didn't admitted it openly, to be taken away from the practice with Mikey. His little brother talked a lot in those practices the two of them had together but those practices had become their thing lately. Mikey said that he wanted to do something active that Leo wanted to do and just two of them.

This warmed Leo's heart. Mikey wanted to talk and learn from Leo. At least try to learn. Pure bonding. It truly warmed his heart even now and made him proud of Mikey. It made him dream that they would even meditated in very near future. When Leo had told this dream to Raph and Donnie, the genius nearly chocked into his beer and Raph commented: ”Is the Hell going to freeze that soon?”. Donnie, after laughing, was bit more optimistic about Mikey in meditation since he had seen him practicing with Leo. ”Who knows?” He had said to Leo.

The leader's focus was brought back into the vehicle when he heard Donnie's talking to either Mikey or Raph: ”What it shows?” Mikey shifted closer to screens at their space, looking closely what the meters were showing. Donnie had made them more clear for the others to understand. ”They are still normal. All green.” He responded and looked at Donnie even when the genius was keeping his eyes on road. ”Okay. I am open for options where to go next.” Donnie announced and others listen up. ”We have drove around the city central and did the same outside the central. Should we keep up this way?” He asked and waited for what others would propose. This was slow progress, he knew it. All of them had agreed to come along, however. If they did find something, it was better to have all of them than just one. ”How about we head over to the city's limits?” Raph suggested. ”Who says that whatever radioactivity would happen in near the city's central or in the city anyway?” He added to his respond.

”Yeah let's hit the highways!” Mikey chimed in. That amused Donnie and others. Since Donnie had no ideas, what was there to lose? ”Let's hit the highways!” He replied back and speed up while Leo smiled and Raph cheered with Mikey.

NEAR TO THE CITY LIMIT'S, 5 MINUTES EARLIER

The twirling circle appeared on empty dark field apart from everything except sandy road next to it. Bumblebee flew good distance out off the circle and slammed onto the ground. He felt dizzy and numb, he couldn't move at all. He was facing away from the circle, which by now he knew to be portal. He soon enough heard familiar voices shouting in the air and, sadly, landing on top of him. Then it was just silent, pain and heavy Autobots laying on him, sharing the weird numbness.

NEAR TO THE CITY'S LIMIT'S: NOW

”The meters are going crazy bruh!” Mikey piped as he looked how everything went red on the screens. ”Why your color looks so aggressive on screen?” He asked Raph who also stared at the meters.

”Where it does show activity Raph?” Donnie speed up and readied himself to look up the coordinates where to go. ”West-North. On some empty field. Take up from here!” Donnie did as Raph told him and took last-minute turn to right direction and earned angry horn noises from other drivers. Leo gave not so approving look to his genius brother but ignored his urge to lecture of his driving. ”Okay, we just look at first what is there from safe distance. If there are people, we don't show ourselves, understood?” Leo ordered and others complied. Raph rolled his sais and was impatient for action. Same was Mikey with his nunchucks. Everyone hoped that it wasn't Kraang. No more aliens. ”At least evil aliens.” Mikey thought in his mind.

THE FIELD, NOW

”Oh frag! Get this thing off me!” Hound cursed and threw the machine away by himself anyway. ”Carefully! You don't know what it could do next.” Drift scolded and got up. He helped Hound while others slowly started to feel better and got up as well. Everyone felt still bit shaken but other than that they seemed fine.

”How are you my friend?” Optimus asked awkwardly Bumblebee and helped him up. He felt sorry that the yellow bot who had to be the one under everyone else when they roughly landed. ”Still kicking.” Bumblebee gave thumbs up once he was on his feet. ”I am also kicking.” Brains shouted from the ground where he had flew off from Crosshairs's shoulder and poked Hound's foot to lift him up. ”How we are on Earth? You could think that kind of weird technology would have brought us to unknown planet.” He sneered once he rested on Hound's shoulder. The announcement made everyone look around and wonder the same. ”Hmm, true. Where Hound threw that machine?” Optimus asked before spotting it by himself and walking next to it. He was cautious and didn't touch it. The machine was quiet and lifeless as it was before Crosshairs and Drift touched it.

”Pieces are here.They have almost melted together.” Drift walked to Optimus with the pieces resting on his hands. The pieces looked like modern art piece. Other bots walked closer as well but this time bit further away from the machine. Who knew what it was going to do next. ”Boss, I can't get contact to others.” Hound said not too worriedly as he pressed buttons on his arm. ”Must be some aftermath from the portal.” Crosshairs looked at him with annoyance. ”Oh so now you know it's portal? Great, just great!” He stormed away from others. He wasn't fond to be back on Earth. Not like this. Not without his consent.

Hound ignored his friend and knelt down to investigate the machine but soon stopped when he heard a car noise. ”Oh that just fragging perfect!” He shouted and stood up. A car was approaching them pretty fast and danger to be seen was high. Autobots were still not that welcomed on Earth. ”Hurry, transform!” Optimus ordered and all of them turned into their vehicle forms. Hound were able to took the portal machine and the pieces into his truck mode. He was sure the machine would do something but to his relief nothing didn't happen. ”Maybe it's power is down.” He thought before focusing on the car that stopped bit further away from them. Now he and the other bots just needed to wait for what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am bad guy for Bumblebee to lose his voice again.


	2. The warehouse

”This is it?” Leo asked Donnie who nod for answer. They had just arrived and felt tension. Raph had pinpointed them to West-North according to Donnie's device's and with a navigator they had found this road. It took them pleasantly close to their target, actually very next to it. ”I see no humans. Some heat signatures but no radioactivity. It's not dangerous. Let's go.” Donnie said excitedly and hopped off the truck. Finally he was going to get the answer to this mystery. What he was going to find he didn't know and it excited him. Scientist's side of him took over.

”We are ninjas.” Leo whispered as old reminder to his brother to act like one; silent and cautious. Though of course there was not really point to remind that at this age, he mused. They were professionals after all. ”Yeah, sound good.” The genius absently deadpanned, not even looking at Leo by now, slammed his door close loudly and then proceed to walk briskly to right direction like he was going to find perfect spot for their picnic. Leo had never felt such a strong urge to strangle Donnie than now. So much for being professional ninja, he fumed.

Raph snorted at this and hopped out of the truck to follow Donnie who was coming closer to the Autobots. Mikey patted Leo's shoulder kindly. ” I guess that means there really are not humans here.” Leo sighed before heading out as well with Mikey. Maybe little brother was right but it didn't pay too much to be cautious. He kept his guards up while walking with Mikey and Raph. They did the same, which eased the leader. They had took flashlights with them but didn't turn them on yet, though Donnie seemed to have turned his. ”This is....unexpected.” Donnie said out loud when he stopped on the spot. ”What is? Mikey asked when they came next to his brother. Then he saw bunch of cars front of them: Three sports cars, one regular truck and one FMTV truck.

Now all the brothers looked at the cars in silence before Mikey almost danced his way to yellow one. ”Look how cool this is! Can I drive it? Please please?” He begged next to the car. Bumblebee wasn't sure if they actually were on Earth after all. He had never seen these kinds of beings. They did speak English though. Did Earth had more secrets to share? ”Do ya think ya can fit yer fat shell in there?” Raph sneered at first to Mikey's words. ”Tho...I admit it would be sweet n' all to drive dat thing.” He smiled with his younger brother and walked next to the green sports car and marveled it's look.

Crosshairs didn't know what to think of these being at all. At least they weren't humans, thank the Primus! Donnie was puzzled as he looked at the cars. ”Why on Earth there are cars in here? This doesn't make any sense! I expected.... something marvelous!” He came closer to one of the cars and started to study it . ”I think these are marvelous!” Mikey replied and danced his way to green car.

”How much time we have before humans come here Donnie? They also had technology to find....whatever supernatural thing happened here.” Leo asked and walked slowly past each car. He had also expected something bigger than cars. ”About in 30 minutes. If aliens, for example, are here, I hope we find them first. Not so sure if humans would be so nice. Minus our friends and some of the police force of course....” Donnie explained with fast speed until suddenly he went oddly silent. He read new data his device just gave to him and couldn't believe it.

”Can't be...” He looked at vehicle front of him. He was careful not to touch it anymore. Donnie moved sharply to next car and made same studies to it just to make sure he got it right. Leo noticed his brother sudden silentment and his expression. He stopped walking and gave bothered look. Others stopped as well. ”What is it Don?” Mikey asked and moved bit closer.

Optimus had observed everything the green beings did. He had made contact with one of the satellites and found his way to internet. News on internet made no sense to his history on Earth. He and his Autobot friends needed more information and place to investigate the portal machine in peace. The green being with purple mask had made him think they could have found an allies in them. After three cars, Donnie had stopped his study and stepped further away from the cars to safer distance. He took last look at his device, pointing it at last car front of him. It didn't lie or maybe he was coming crazy? He swallowed before taking deep breath to calm down. It was like he had forgot how to breath during his shocking discovery.

”Leo.” Donnie sharply called his brother and gave specific look at him. Leo knew from his voice and look that he had discovered something not necessary good. ”Guys.” They gathered together and moved over to Donnie who took few more steps back away from the vehicles. There was now good distance between them and the cars; just close enough for conversation but far enough for fight or flight. Now he was coming to the hard part. Usually it was Leo or Mikey to introduce them to new people or taking the lead. The genius took deep calming breath. ”Good evening.” He bid to the cars. Donnie's brothers looked at him puzzled. Did he finally lost it?

”Why did you say good evening bruh?” Mikey whispered. Others felt the same way but readied themselves anyways, keeping eyes on the cars just like Donnie did. His brothers had no clue why though. There were no one in those cars. Leo let Donnie to keep lead for now. It seemed the best call for now. Donnie gave hand signal to his brothers not to take their weapons out. His brothers let their weapons stay in their holsters. ”My name is Donatello and these are my brothers; Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo. We came here to see what caused odd energy peak in here.” He continued calmy yet bit nervously and tried to be simple as possible. He wasn't sure did these beings in car disguises share the same language. ”We came here in peace. I hope you feel the same. If possible and needed to, we want to help you. Also, welcome to Earth.”

Optimus saw no ill meaning in the green being's words. The Autobots indeed needed help to understand current situation. It was the moment to relieve themselves. He started to transform. Other autobots followed his lead. The turtles had never seen anything like it. Car parts moving up, twisting side to side, back to front. It was hard to keep up or understand what they were witnessing. Soon it was over and there were now giant robots front of them along with a small one sitting on bearded bot's shoulder. He had some machine and metal pieces resting on his arms. ”My name is Optimus Prime. These are my friends; Hound, Crosshairs, Brains, Drift, and Bumblebee. We are Autobots from planet Cybertron. We mean no harm” Optimus introduced and came closer to the green beings. ”Your device is impressive. How it showed to you who we are?” He knelt to see and talk to these green beings very politely.

Donnie had lost his words for moment before regain it back. He step closer while his brothers remained amazed. ”I-I, it showed a body heat. I d-didn't first understood it, I thought it was just mistake or engine heat showing up. I didn't completally understand that whole...vehicle form of yours was actual part of you. I thought it was just...armory or something.” Donnie could feel his excitement growing once more. ”This is incredible!” He said and looked each of Autobots in enthusiasm.

Leo finally came out off his silence and step next to his genius brother, taking a lead back. ” As my brother introduced me, I am Leonardo. I am leader of our team and oldest brother. Why are you here? You called yourself an Autobots. What that exactly means?” Remaining brothers came closer as well. Raphael stayed cautiously silent, keeping his hands close to his sais and eyes on these giants. He felt small. HE was SMALL! Other than that he wasn't sure what to think about these giants. Maybe cautious yet open minded? ”Yeah, that would do.” Raph mused to himself and reminded himself that he was skillful strong ninja. Mikey marveled and wandered bit off from others to see the yellow bot, whose name was apparently Bumblebee. ”This is so cool! Alien robots!”

Bumblebee looked at this orange wearing happy green being curiously. The green beings looked like a turtles because of a shell on their back. Other Autobots stared the green beings and let their leader finish explaining of their current situation and their species. ”Autobots is shorter name of Autonomous Robotic Organisms. We came here by accidentally....You said this is Earth but...” Optimus paused and felt uneasiness in his next words. ”This is not the Earth we know.” He looked at his Autobot companions.

All of them looked shocked before Crosshairs was first one of them to check this uncomfortable information from Internet. ”Oh frag! He is right!” He shouted and it was hard to tell was he scared or angry. Maybe he was both. Others did also check it out even if it was just to let it sink in. ” What we do now?” Bumblebee asked as others looked at their leader. Just then something was ringing on Donnie's phone. ”Time is running out! Humans are coming in this area in 15 minutes maybe even less. We need to leave now.” He announced to Leo.

The leader in blue weighted their options. Autobots seemed peaceful... ”What about them?” Mikey piped in. ”We can't just leave them. We need to help them.” He walked to his oldest brother. Of course heart of this team wanted to help. Leo felt the same. Now he needed to hear others opinions as well. Raph had been silent this whole time and been observing. What would he say? ”Yeah, we should help them.” He said his opinion. ”If these Autobots wanted to harm us, they would have done so already.” Leo smiled to his genius brother who gave his approving nod.

Leo turned to look at Optimus. ”Care for a help from a mutant turtle?” Leo smiled. Optimus shared the smile with him. ”That would be appreciated.”

10 MINUTES LATER, IN THE TURTLE'S TRUCK FAR AWAY FROM THE FIELD

”Why I couldn't drive with Bumblebee? That would have been totally cool.” Mikey whined to Raph via walkie-talkies Donnie had gave to his brothers. Mikey was in turtle truck with Donnie and Brains, Raph was with Hound while Leo was with Optimus. The portal machine was in turtles truck.

”We didn't have time for Bumblebee to moderate or whatever reorganize his vehicle form. Stop being baby dumbnuts.” Raph huffed and focused on his route back to the city. He had the longest one. Turtles and Autobots had agreed to take three different routes for safety reasons. They didn't know how the humans who were investigating this case would procedure. After the Kraang they wouldn't be that welcoming to aliens. That's why safety measures.

”Guys, focus on this mission.” Leo joined in. He and Optimus had private conversation regarding their situation. ”Finally we hear from ya. So, how whats the deal?” Raph asked and let Hound drive which felt odd but Hound reassured that he got it. ” I am sure we all agree our new friends should be accommodate to our warehouse.” Leo said and his brothers agreed without hesitation. The turtles, or more like Donnie, had bought quite large warehouse near their lair for versatile use. All Autobots would fit in there without trouble.

”It just need little clean up but other than that it should be perfect. I will set up my computer system and other devices in there asap when we get in there. I need you guys to carry things from the lair. Oh and Leo, call to dad. I can't focus on telling him we have visitors.” Donnie informed before making turn to his lane and getting closest to the city along with Mikey, Drift, Crosshairs and Brains. Optimus was alone with Leo, Hound was with Raph and Bumblebee.

”Why we are not with Optimus? It doesn't feel right. Not that he can't take care of himself but you know what I mean.” Crosshairs commented after driving in silence behind the turtle truck. ”We need to make sure we don't get unwanted attention. Three sports cars and fine looking truck driving together is quite a view, you do realize that?” Donnie responded mildly. ”Uneven number of cars in irregular times will in my opinion minimize possible suspicious witnesses.....But of course this might just be me overdoing but I go with that.” He sighed, rubbed a place between his eyes and Mikey turned to look at him. His genius brother sounded stressed. Not as much as lately. He knew Donnie would be getting better now that he had solved the mystery but when he was trying to solve this mystery those past few weeks he hadn't eaten well or rested neither. Mikey was going to change that. ”I think you thought it well. Better than any of us could had. If you think its good way to go, I think it's the BEST way to go, bruh. I got your back.” He smiled nudged his brother's arm and earned little smile from Donnie.

”Thanks Mikey. I needed that.” Donnie meant it and focused back on driving. It felt good to have brother like Mikey to cheer him up.

THE WAREHOUSE, NOW

As soon as their group arrived to the warehouse, Donnie unlocked the main door and let Crosshairs, Drift and Mikey along with Brains drive in. The warehouse was big, wide and high. Very spacious even if there were lots of boxes and other items, such as a broken car. Windows were placed just below the rooftop, only to give some light in. On the back of the warehouse there was a door and next to it was a stairs leading to a big terrace and small office kind of room.

”Just move everything what is on the way next to the walls. Just be careful with all the stuff. Some of them are breakable items.” Donnie instructed others while he locked the door and turned lights on. Mikey and Donnie let the portal machine be in the truck for time being. Quick study from the field confirmed it to be powerless and not dangerous.

Mikey carried Brains on his shoulder and took a nearest box he saw but before lifting it, he heard Crosshairs and Drift transforming and was thrilled once more. ”That is still coolest thing ever!” He beamed to Brains who chuckled. Mikey almost danced during his task to clear large area for his guests. ”Hey easy now! Remember breakable things. Not me obviously. But other stuff.” Brains retorted to Mikey and took better hold of the turtle. The duo of bigger Autobots were amused over Michelangelo's enthusiasm and started to move boxes and other things out of the way. After all, this warehouse was going to be their residency for while.

”Donatello, this box, do I move it and this other one close together over here?” Drift asked from the genius and showed the boxes he held. He wanted organize boxes orderly as much as possible. ”Oh yes, it would be the most appreciated. And you can call me Donnie.” He smiled while carrying toolbox. ”And you can call me Mikey!” Mikey skated on his spare skateboard he had in the warehouse while he picked up small boxes and delivered them next to the walls.

”Mikey, I was serious about being--” Donnie started to scold but then heard the maindoor opening and saw Leo walking in. Optimus drove behind him. ”Is everything going well? Was there any troubles?” Leo asked and locked the maindoor once Optimus was in. ”If there were any trouble I would have called.” Donnie rolled his eyes before smiled. ”Wait, actually there is one trouble.” Donnie sarcastically glanced Mikey on skateboard who was holding few small boxes while Brains pointed Optimus. Mikey then took a look at Optimus vehicle form transforming to a robot. ” I wonder how many times you need to see this until it gets old.” Brains commented before reminded Mikey to get back to work. ”Also.” Brains continued. ”We should make station over there.” He pointed the terrace. ”That way we have place to talk almost face to face, so boss doesn't have to talk down to you.” The turtles agreed along with other Autobots.

”Hey did you call dad?” Donnie asked as he organized his tools near to the terrace. ”Yeah...Crap! I forgot to inform you to let him in! I need to open that door for him! ” Leo frowned.  
”You said a bad word!” Mikey giggled and earned death stare from the leader in blue.

Leo sprinted over the door next to the stairs. He opened it which led to an other room. There were two doors: one was a bathroom door, other lead to stairs down to basement. Leo headed to the basement. The turtles had rebuilt it to have a secret doorway which lead to sewer system. He opened the doorway and saw no one in the sewer. ”Um, dad?” He looked around worriedly until heard familiar footsteps.

”Ah, am I late? I intent to be on time but preparing took more time than I thought.” Splinter calmly spoke as he showed himself. He held tray which had cover to protect the food in it. ”No dad, I am one who is in fault here. I was suppose to inform others to let you in earlier but...” He sheepishly admitted, switching holding his weight from one leg to another. ”I got caught up conversation with that Autobot leader.” Splinter smiled at his son. ”All is well my son. Now take this tray and lead the way. It is interesting to see our guests.” Leo smiled and took his father back to others.

Meanwhile Crosshairs felt like he had done enough of cleaning and decided take better look at the place.  
”Why this junk is here? I could use it as a chair though.” Crosshairs announced when he came across with a broken car. ”Crosshairs, be more respective.” Drift scolded until Donnie broke into conversation. ”It is alright to use it as a chair but I like to remove windows first so there wouldn't be broken glass everywhere.” He calmed the bots before offered. ”We could pick up more broken cars or something to serve as a furniture for you.” To this Crosshairs gave victorious smile. ” That idea sounds terrific! In that case, I think I should clean some more for our furniture.” and he went his merry way to other side of the warehouse to clean. Drift rolled his eyes, huffed and thanked Donnie for his offer. Then all looked at Leo and Splinter who came in the room.

Autobots looked at curiously this new comer. ”Autobots, this is our father and sensei; Splinter.” Leo introduced the rat to others. Splinter greeted their guests with bow. Drift and Optimus did the same while Crosshairs and Brains lightly nod.

  
Splinter looked at their guests eyes full of wonder even if it didn't show on rest of his face; only calm friendly expression. ”We are grateful for this safe haven and will respect your property and hospitality.” Optimus promised as he step closer to Splinter. The rat smiled ”And we will do our best to be proper hosts.” He then proceed to climb up the stairs to the terrace Leo in tow.

Donnie followed them but Mikey left behind, studying his phone as he remembered something. Once on the terrace Splinter turned to take a closer look at Optimus while Leo placed the tray on couch table which was surrounded by couch and few large armchairs fitting for giant turtles.

”Shouldn't Raph, Bumblebee and Hound be here already? I can't reach Raph.” Mikey suddenly shouted from the ground. He eyed his phone in concern. All of them looked at him and then each other. His concern wasn't in vain. ”True, where are they?” Leo asked Donnie who just came onto the terrace. ”Just a moment--” Donnie worked with his phone to locate them while Drift made contact with Hound. ” They have a problem.” He alarmed others. ”Someone is following them.”


	3. The rescue

THE WAREHOUSE

The warehouse was filled with tension as remaining Autobots and turtles with their father listened update of the current situation of Hound, Bumblebee and Raph. The trio were followed by unknown car and Donnie almost suspect who it would be. ”How long have this car followed you?” Drift inquired while others waited for the answer. ”It started to follow us after about ten minutes when we parted from Optimus and Leo.” Hound responded.

”Why you didn't call sooner?” Leo fumed while walking back and forth on the terrace. This wasn't time to do solo act! It wasn't just Raph who was in danger, there was freaking alien robots with him! He wasn't only one who was fuming. ”Hound, Bumblebee, I am with Leonardo, why didn't you report about this?” Optimus demanded the answer from his comrades. ”Bumblebee is actually not driving with us anymore." Hound spoke. "He is further away ahead from us. I don't know if the people in that car knows we are together or not... We came to the conclusions that we should try to get rid of it by ourselves first. You couldn't had help us neither. Not without exposing yourself. That car is pain in aft!” Hound almost roared.

”An' top of that.” Raph cut in. ”I said ta them ta trust me on this one. I thought we could lost him before ya miss us.” He didn't sound shamed at all but angry instead. He had wanted to solve this on by his own. ”I need computer.” Donnie began as he started to make his way to his lab when Brains stopped him. The smallest Autobot had made his way up to the terrace without anyone noticing him. ”At your service. Just tell me what to do.” He said and transformed to his laptop form on the couch table. ”Incredible! We need to have a talk about this form!...Later of course.” Donnie sat down front of Brains excitedly before told the Autobot to locate his brother and Hound. ”Now, lets see the car following them...” He and Brains chatted and scanned the car.

”Yep that belongs to Government. Agents. Let's hack that car.” Donnie was almost sounding smug. He had hacked into Government's computers many times. This would be easy in his standards. ”Two guys there...Not the best agents by their records which is big plus to us...Other one is trainee! Not exactly trainee but... ” Donnie muttered with Brains. Others looked at them working. Drift gave space to Crosshairs to walk away to have his angry walk in the warehouse while Leo came next to Donnie.

Optimus crossed his arms and felt bit of relief. It was right call to accept the turtles' as allies. ”Bumblebee is clear. He just need to keep his distance. It would be even better for him to grow it more... Hound's vehicle form is like red flag to these agents.” The genius voice was almost scolding. ”What the frag you mean by that?” Hound snapped. ”Stop judging and help us out of this frigging mess already.” He continued. ”

Crosshairs was very pissed off this situation. This was going out off their control. He felt he wasn't any help at all and he demanded action. He marched back to others. ”So what we do? Fry those agents?” Crosshairs took his guns out and whirled them around his hands. Leo blinked with Donnie in surprise when they saw guns but then let it be. They had to focus on to save their brother and new friends. ”Can Hound made new form while driving?” Mikey asked worriedly as he made his entry on the terrace. He came next to their father. Splinter patted his son's arm to calm him down.

”It wouldn't be wise. If right type of vehicle isn't available it's no use. What is the most important in this case, no one can't see his changing to other form. There are too many witnesses. Too many are watching. ” Optimus informed. This raised a question in Donnie's mind. ”How humans don't question empty driving car?” Optimus turned to look at Donnie. ”Hologram of person. It--” Donnie stood up so fast it startled others. ”Can there be more hologram people than one person?” Donnie asked while making his way down the stairs. Once Donnie was down, he looked around and found the box he was looking for.

Optimus was curious. ”Yes. There can be.” He felt even more curious when Donnie took large piece of fabric. Did this Donatello have a plan? Donnie's brothers came down the stairs as well. ”You have a plan?” Leo asked. ”What you need?” Mikey piped in, ready for saving mission.

”Take those two color spray paint bottles, and that very long rope.” He turned around and walked over the turtle truck. He threw the fabric in from the backdoor. ”Optimus stays here and orders Bumblebee to drive here right now. He can't and shouldn't intervene this mission. I give Brains the code of the maindoor. Crosshairs and Drift. You are coming with us. Let's make diversion.” Donnie ordered and entered into the truck with his brothers. Crosshairs and Drift looked at their leader. Optimus gave a nod and the duo transformed to their vehicle forms and drove after the turtles.

ON THE HIGHWAY

”Traffic favors us. The highway is pleasantly busy for our plan.” Donnie expressed his positive thoughts as he and his brothers were closing up Raph and Hound. There were now few cars between them. The plan was good enough. Timing was the key word here.

The turtles would focus on going after the duo in trouble while Crosshairs and Drift would draw attention to themselves at the right moment; just before the exit from the highway. That way the agents wouldn't be able to follow the turtles and Hound. ”Why the frag we had to create humans making out in us? I mean HUMANS! MAKING! OUT!...Even if it just holograms!...Couldn't we just do this without that?” Crosshairs complained. If he could, he would have shivered in disgust in vehicle form.

Crosshairs and Drift drove just behind the turtles, ready for action. ” I feel the same but trust in Donatello. He knows what he is doing.” Drift didn't sound happy neither. Their part in this plan was partly embarrassing; Crosshairs and he would drive next to the agent's car, music loud, and create ”the scene”. It would draw the agents attention. Right then Crosshairs would drive recklessly so the agents would need split their attention between him, driving, and their target. At the same time Drift would had already sped up to front of the agents to keep them from driving after the others. Traffic would aid them all the way thru the action. ”Like Drift said: trust me. There is 93 percent certainty that it will draw their attention towards you. Not to mention, it's the most important part of this plan.” Donnie ensured the autobot duo.

”Remember to drive recklessly but SAFELY.” He pressed the last word. Police chief would boil them in soup if they caused a car accident. Not to mention, keeping alien robots in secret. ”Drive recklessly but safely? Ya know for brains ya sound nuts.” Raph retorted and laughed with Mikey. ”I see tha exit!” He then informed excitedly and went serious again.

”Finally! Let's lose those slags!” Hound shared the feeling. ”Okay, gentlemen, it's your turn.” Donnie spoke to Drift and Crosshairs. The duo sped up and created more holograms into their car forms. Drift had two hologram people on back seats making out while the people on front were partying. Crosshairs had three instead of two people making out. That certainty drew attention.

”Okayy... that is actually disturbing.” Donnie awkwardly admitted as he took a short peek of the scenes the Autobot duo created. While he talked Drift sped up as planned. ”What? You wanted this disgusting attention seeking scene so I created this disgusting attention seeking scene!” Crosshairs snapped. Mikey came next to his genius brother.

”I don't know, that looks fun to me. ”Mikey chuckled and Donnie huffed while Leo rolled his eyes. ”Just focus now.” Leo reminded Mikey while pushed him back. ”Admire all that glory back in the warehouse.” He dryly added and gained disapproving sounds from Crosshairs like he was going to throw up.

Drift was now troubling the agents with his driving. So did Crosshairs. ”Look! Hound exited!” Donnie exclaimed. The agents tried follow Hound but were too much in trouble with Drift and Crosshairs. ”YES!” They all cheered as the agents missed the exit and drove past. ”That's wat I talkin about! Ya don't mess with tha turtles!” Raph beamed. ”Turtles AND Autobots man!” Mikey added and high fived with Leo and Donnie.

The spirit was high as the turtles went after Hound. ”Okay! Drift, Crosshairs.” Donnie spoke to them as they parted their ways. ”You can now take different routes back to the warehouse. Lose those agents. Report to us and the warehouse when that is done. And don't worry about cops. We have that taken care of.” He smiled and looked at Leo.

Leo had texted to Casey, knowing their police/vigilante friend would take care of the cops for them. ”Thank the Primus! I am gonna lose those fragging morons immediately!” Crosshairs shouted and sped past the agents and Drift, making his way thru busy traffic. ”I do the same as soon as possible. We will see soon.” Drift said before going mute.

”So now we find that quiet place, disguise Hound, report to others and head back to the warehouse?” Mikey asked and relaxed back to his seat. ”Well, you do the masking and I make sure that if those agents did report, it will not to be documented or reported as suspicious.” Donnie smiled smugly while driving. ”So how you gonna disguise me?” Hound asked curiously. ”We have fabric for most of your vehicle form, rope to tie it up, and spray paint to cover rest of you.” Donnie proudly announced. ”What? Paint?! Halfly done paint job?!” Hound cried out. ”No worries amigo! I wash it off once we get back to the warehouse.” Mikey cheered him up.

”Someone shoulda look how he do it tho. He ain't master cleaner ya know.” Raph sneered with snicker which offended Mikey. ”Hey, I'm master cleaner if I want to!” He defended himself as he crossed his arms. He got look from Leo who smiled amusedly, trying to keep his laughter. ”Oh yeah? You said that last month when it was up to you to clean dojo.” Donnie also remembered the infamous Mikey cleaning dojo accident from last month.

The genius couldn't help but decided to join in to 'torture' his brother. ”And let me quete you Mikey, you said dojo was going to look spotless. With just a broom!” Raph was laughing so hard by now. He had a 'front seat' of this accident from that time. ” He was Charlie Chaplin thru tha whole damn cleanin' progress! Messin' more than cleanin' with tha broom, givin' up on tha broom, an gettin' a vacuum then who knows how this blessed idiot accidentally opened tha dust pag an--” Mikey couldn't take it anymore! In his panic, he run his fingers over boom box they had, turned music max volume to cut Raph's story. That caused ruckus rest of the way to the spot.

THE WAREHOUSE, FEW MOMENTS AFTER THE TURTLES AND AUTOBOTS WENT TO SAVE OTHERS.

After the rescue team left, Splinter, Optimus and Brains had pleasant conversation. ” I can't thank you enough for giving us this safe haven. It would have taken away more of our valuable time what we need to repair the portal machine.” Optimus thanked Splinter and bowed him. He knelt next to the terrace where Splinter was. The rat smiled warmly as he stood next to a rail. ”It is more of pleasure than duty to help one in trouble. Also, it is rare opportunity to have quests in our housings. My sons seems to be very excited about you.” He chuckled amusingly when he remembered Mikey's joyful face.

”Well, not that many welcomes us with open arms.” Brains piped in from the coffee table. Splinter turned his face to look at the small Autobot. His eyes catched then other much smaller but higher table in a corner. ” I believe that you talk about humans reaction of you?” The rat asked while he went to bring that small table back with him. ”Yeah, this Earth's people would had already ran away or shoot bullets and who knows what else at us if they had seen us. 'Robot alien'.” Brains responded almost cynically but yet with calm attitude. Splinter empathized as he came front of Brains to take him closer to Optimus and him. ”Thanks.” Brains felt grateful of this treatment. It was better to be closer with other while talking. What curse to be so small. He didn't mind it that much though because of his skills.

”Humans are afraid of what they don't understand.” Splinter shared his wisdom from the past when his sons met the police officers and were called a monsters. ”True.” Optimus empathized. ”But also there are people who sees us and accepts us as a friends and allies.” They all agreed to that.

Memories of their human friends from past and present warmed their hearts and sparks. ”That reminded me.” Splinter suddenly spoke again. ”I have to make a call to our family friend, April O'neil. Though, she is more of family member. I would like you to meet her as soon as possible.” He reached his phone as Optimus and Brains nodded as an agreement. While he dialed April's number, Bumblebee made himself known to be at the maindoor. Splinter talked while walking over to the maindoor to let Bumblebee in. ”Yes my dear. Guests from other universe....Great robot kind of beings.” He stopped walking to glance Optimus if his words were approvable. Optimus approved them as he approached the maindoor too while Brains stayed behind.

” I would like you to come over to the warehouse when you can. Not necessary tonight since this came as surprise.” Splinter continued and added a code to a screen next to the maindoor and let Bumblebee in. Optimus signed Bumblebee to not transform yet. It would make noise and disrupt the call.

” Tonight? As soon as possible?... Ah, understandable.... See you then my dear.” Splinter ended the call. ”She comes tonight, perhaps in an hour. Information of beings from other universe woke her curiosity.” He chuckled about the phone call and April's reaction. The yellow Autobot saw this as a sign to transform to his original form. When he was done he marveled the warehouse and walked little bit around to take all in. ”This is bigger than I imagined.” He sounded happy until met Optimus' not so happy face as the leader came over to him.

Splinter walked back to the terrace to let them have a conversation and to make call to his sons to inform of April's coming to the warehouse tonight. ”I thought you, as a soldier, would have more sense in you. In a trouble at unfamiliar place you should know better to call your team mates for help or at least report your situation as soon as possible.” He scolded Bumblebee strictly and crossed his arms over his chest. The yellow bot chirped sadly, hang his head low and hide his arms behind his back.

”I saw Raph as a team mate and trusted his intuition since he is a being of this Earth and protector against crime.” Bumblebee responded truthfully and looked back at his leader. It was good answer, Optimus had to admit. Not to mention, true. However.... ”Even so, Raphael is not the leader of his team.” His tone wasn't that strict anymore. It was kinder like friend telling facts to another. ”Leonardo is the leader. In a future, if you are with them you take commands from him unless he tells otherwise.” He ended his scolding and came closer to Bumblebee.

”Lecture is over.” He friendly patted the yellow bot's shoulder. ”Good to have you back in good health.” He smiled to show he wasn't mad and Bumblebee smiled back at him. Even when they were ranked as soldier and leader, they still were equally friends as well. Together they walked back to the terrace to wait others from the mission.


	4. April O'neil

IN THE WAREHOUSE. AFTER OPTIMUS' LECTURE WITH BUMBLEBEE

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Brains and Splinter waited in the warehouse for others to come back from rescuing Hound and Raph.

As the leader of Autobots and his friend Bumblebee reached the terrace after their private talk, Crosshairs called Optimus to report of their mission. ”Crosshairs here. Drift and I had succeeded with our part of the mission. Those human fools were unable to follow Hound. We will be back about in a half hour or less. Others will call later after they are done with masking Hound.” He sounded victorious and you could hear he was driving fast. Bumblebee matched his mood with part of some heroic song and Brains cheered from his table spot. ”Well done my friends. We will see you soon then.” Optimus ended the call and his posture relaxed. 

”It is good to hear your friends and my sons can work so well together.” Splinter mused from the terrace while standing there again next to Brains. He couldn't be more proud of his sons. Two different teams and species united. It wasn't first time though. Splinter's sons had worked together with humans when Kraang came to their Earth. Only difference between humans and Autobots meeting were how Autobots accepted them from very beginning. How things would go from here, he didn't know but hoped for very best.

While Optimus talked with Bumblebee how to arrange the warehouse more fitting to them, Splinter turned around as he remembered the food he had brought earlier to his sons. The food that was now cold. It was a pity but the situation earlier was what it was. The rat stepped closer and stared at it sadly. April would also come soon to the warehouse and they had nothing to serve her. He liked April since she was part of the family and good influence to his sons. He groaned quietly. 

This was tricky: Splinter didn't want to leave Autobots alone. He felt it would be rude for host to leave their quests. But he also felt troubled for having nothing ready to serve for April. His sons would be hungry as well. Truly a tricky situation, he sighed his feelings out and stroked his beard. 

Brains noticed Splinter's troubled figure and peeked at the food as well. He titled his head. Was Splinter troubled by the food? He then guessed what was going and decided to save the situation. ”This April chick will come here sooner than your sons right?” He asked and looked at the rat. The question brought Splinter back to reality and he faced Brains. Optimus and Bumblebee also heard the question and listened. ”We will let her in. That food must be cold by now. That is not good for the lady.” Brains explained briskly. ”Splinter should go to get new batch of food, right boss?” Brains turned his last question toward his leader. Optimus gazed at the food tray and agreed. He appreciated how Splinter treated them respectfully and with kindness. ”Yes, it is no trouble at all.” the leader spoke directly to the rat and Bumblebee agreed as well. ”We appreciate how you treat us so well. It is understandable you need to leave us for while to prepare servings for your other quest. Your sons must be hungry as well when they return. Do what you must.” 

Their words eased Splinter's mind and he bowed. ”Thank you for understanding.” He raised his head. ”April will tell her name at the maindoor when she arrives.” Other nod. Splinter then picked up the food tray, bowed one last time and left. 

Brains took big breath like he had solved the most trickiest problem and felt proud of his action. He gazed around the warehouse form his spot. ”Things have been going pretty smoothly. Well, excluding those agents after our afts but that is almost been taken care of... Hey boss, would you give your hand here and lift me down? I need to check that portal machine the turtles left over there.” Brains motioned Optimus to give him lift next to the machine. 

Bumblebee thought this was rude behaviour for Brains to boss Optimus around but the leader didn't seem to mind this. Optimus offered his hand and Brains jumped on it. Once Optimus set him down Brains carefully started to inspect the machine. He made wry face while he was at the job. ”No activity of any kind which is good at this point. No need for portal traveling...Some parts doesn't need any replacing which is very good....Some serious wiring...I wonder how power source is hanging but that I can look up with Donnie... Oh, then there are parts that--” He stopped, and along with others, turned attention toward the maindoor. Someone was outside and had knocked the door.

”Hey, this is April O'neil. Splinter invited me.” Female voice called confidently. ”Ah, she is here!” Bumblebee enthused and lifted Brains to unlock the door for her since he was the smallest bot to write the code to the screen. ”We should made bigger screen for others to open this fragging thing. I am not gonna be fragging key for every time someone comes in.” the small bot huffed. Optimus stepped few steps backwards so April didn't have to have all robots in her face when she came in. 

April slowed her walk past Bumblebee and Brains, eyes clued on them. She was amazed, least to say. It was some scene to take in: little and bigger robot next to the doorway. The bot duo closed the door once April was in. ”Wow! When Splinter told me there are giant robots I didn't understood how big--” She had just then turned around and her words died just like that when she saw Optimus bit further away from them. He was huge! So much bigger than the yellow one. First she was startled but then remembered that they were ok. ”Ah. Heh. Sorry for the pause. And the stare. My name is April O'neil. You can call me April.” She waved and genuinely smiled to everyone.

Bumblebee with Brains came next to her. ”I am Bumblebee. Pleasure to meet you.” He chirped. ”And I am Brains. You should have seen yourself when you saw our boss.” Brains chuckled. April gave apologetic face to Optimus and apologizes once more. Optimus came closer and knelt. 

”I am Optimus Prime. And apologize as well. I should had been with others and not to surprise you like that by loomingly being further away. My tactic failed me.” He scratched back of his head sheepishly. ”It's alright. I have been surprised by big beings before.” April smiled. The Autobots could feel that she would have a interesting story to share how their hosts and this human first time met.

MEANWHILE AT A QUIET SPOT NEXT A QUIET ROAD.

”if car is coming, we stop our work, hide and then go back to it.” Leo ordered when they stepped out of their truck. 

Hound and the turtles had to drove longer than they planned to. They had found this particular spot but they still needed to scout if it was perfect for their task. Once saw the spot was alright, the turtles took a large fabric, a long ropes and a spray paints from their truck to camouflage Hound. 

”Be sure to paint only necessary places. I don't need paint to where it doesn't belong to.” Hound mumbled when he saw Mikey holding the pray cans front of him. ”No worries amigo! I am meastro of spray paints.” He assured the bot with smile. Donnie leaned on Hound and was searching possible information or reports of them from police department and others. Better to be safe than sorry. ”Move yer cake Donnie.” Raph warned him mildly as he and Leo were placing the large fabric over Hound, leaving only driver's cabin exposed. 

”Hey, Mikey. Don't spray yet. Help tying Hound first.” Leo stopped his younger brother while holding on the fabric from other side of the bot. ”Right right. Here's the rope and here I go.” Mikey jumped on Hound, giving end of the rope to Raph who tied it on his side of Hound. Mikey then jumped on Leo's side of Hound and he did the same thing. Leo and Raph moved forward and placed more of fabric on Hound while Mikey giving them rope to tie it up. Finally Hound was covered, only keeping cabin exposed. ”Now you can paint.” Leo gave permission and Mikey went to his new task. The leader went over to Donnie to inquire information. 

”Did those agents report anything about Autobots?” He focused on his genius brother while Raph was keeping watch and Mikey painted. Donnie smiled like he was cat who got cream. ”Casey took care of the police; they ”lost” track of two racing sportscars. He also made story of odd military truck that is owned by some rich person who just wanted to drive it around the city. I'm typing some fake documents for that already. There was no mention of Bumblebee because no one saw his connection to others. Everything is alright.” He finished his report and earned smile from Leo. 

”Seems like Casey is not total airhead.” They chuckled. ”Write that document first then we can head back to the warehouse.” He finished, left Donnie to his work and headed next to Mikey who was half thru painting Hound's exposed area. 

The leader observed his brother's handy work and started to feel excited. Soon they would head back to the warehouse and have proper conversation with the Autobots. He was especially waiting to talk more with Optimus. Leader to leader conversation! ”How exciting!” He couldn't help but say it out loud. ”What is?” Mikey asked and stopped his work for second. ”Uh...” Leo was bit embarrassed for speaking out like that but then felt there was no need for that kind of feeling. He bet others felt the same way. ” I am excited about our quests. We only know April, Casey and Vern. Think about all possibilities we can do with Autobots.” He expressed and Mikey shared his feeling while going back to his work. ”Yeah! Oh this is insane and cool, bro! I can't wait to get back!” Leo felt glad that he had said things out. They discuss more of this excitement in their truck once they were done here.

Mikey gave finish touch on Hound before announcing his work was done. ”Finally! And you will be the one to wash that paint off?” Hound asked and Mikey assured to wash him tip top clean. ”Paint won't even dry up fast enough so it will be easy to wash off. So no worries big guy.” He patted him.

”I'm also done.” Donnie cut in and came close to others. ”April texted me and told she is at the warehouse. Bumblebee has been there for good while and Crosshairs arrived there a while ago. Drift is there in few a minutes. Dad is apparently making us a meal which is the most appreciated.” He told others and felt hunger. ”Okay then. Let's go.” Leo and his brothers hop in to their truck and Hound followed them to the warehouse.

THE WAREHOUSE

”-- That's how I came up with Splinter's name.” April finished her Splinter's naming story. She was seated on one of the couches on the terrace. Next to her was Brains who kept channel open for other Autobots to hear them. Their hosts's past interested the Autobots. Optimus had heard the turtles's and their father's past from the conversation between him and Leo when they traveled to the warehouse. Still, it was interesting to hear their story once more and learn even more from April. She had told how she met the turtles and their father for the first time in Sack's lab when she was little girl and how she met them again few years ago. Crosshairs had joined in just before she started story telling and amazed April with his transforming. 

”Nah, it was nothing.” The green bot brushed it off, though he actually felt bit cocky of someone being amazed of his transforming. Bumblebee rolled his optics and mumbled how Crosshairs actually had overdramatically showed off the whole thing. The green bot heard it and rough up the yellow bot. 

April had hard time to believe that someone could show off something like that. Transforming looked cool and complicated in her eyes even if it was natural to them. She bet Mikey thought it was cool too. Donnie must be amazed as well but would also be making notes to make little robot or something like that, she chuckled. Sizes of these beings impressed as well. Especially Optimus. Oh boy, when she came to the terrace, Optimus just looked even more grand and powerful. Yet he spread calmness around himself. And talk about details of his face, just wow. She would say he looked handsome for a alien robot.

Drift arrived when April was middle of the first story. ” My name is Drift. It is honor to meet you miss O'neil. On my way here, turtles spoke much about your beauty, skills, loyalty, and bravery.” He respectfully bowed. Drift had asked earlier on his way to warehouse about April. Drift intend to be kind but April blushed over his words. Her guys must have talked about her like she was some kind of goddess. Most of ”blames” would go to Mikey for sure. 

”Hey casanova! Is that all you got?” Brains had to comment Drift's words. He was sitting next to April on one of the terrace's couches. Crosshairs chuckled with Bumblebee. It was so amusing to see Drift's calm face changing so fast to embarrassed. ” I wasn't flirting! I was simply introducing myself and expressing my feelings for her.” Drift was mortified of this accusation. The laughing duo were now howling in laughter. ”Not romantic feelings you imbeciles!!” Drift looked like he could blow up. Optimus patted his shoulder to calm him down before he was going to draw his sword. The leader gave sort of scolding looks on his friends who now were calming down their laughter. April had already calmed her blush. ” I blushed because I can only imagined what my family have told you about me. My status must be some sort of goddess now.” She smiled and earned some back to her. 

”It is nice to meet you too Drift.” She nod to him. Drift did the same. He found his place to stand, and sent some dirty looks of Crosshairs and Bumblebee.

”How you named the turtles then?” Optimus wanted to know. April kindly gazed the leader bot. ”The project's name was Renaissance so I wanted to name them after the artists of that era. I looked up names and found the ones that felt right.” She smiled to that part of her memories. The happy ones.

”Splinter, welcome back.” Drift greeted the rat who had just came in to the room and climb up the stairs. ”I also welcome you back from the mission my friends.” He smiled to all the bots who were in the mission before turned his attention to the new quest. ”Good evening my dear.” Splinter placed a tray on the couch table and April greeted him with hugged. 

”It seems I have timed my entrance just right.” He joked as his sons and Hound made their entrance as well.


	5. Aftermath

Finally back from their mission, Hound and turtles came to the warehouse and were welcomed by everyone. The ones who were on the terrace remained there but autobots came closer. Hound parked himself to a spot Donnie instructed. The bearded bot remained in his vehicle form for washing the paint off. ”Angelcake!” Mikey cheered and was about to dance his way to the terrace when Hound cleared his throat. ”Did you forget something?” Hound sneered.

Crosshairs laughed at Hound's appearance. ”Looking good Hound! Spring's new fashion?” Bumblebee joined into the laughter and Hound growled. Drift wasn't pleased neither. ”I feel that you have had enough laughter for this evening.” Drift cut in but Crosshairs brushed it off and they walked back to terrace.

”Ups, sorry man.” Mikey remembered his promise and sheepishly scratched his head. He brought water hose and cloth. ”You will be clean in no time....I will be there soon April!” He then started his work. Rest of the turtles worked on the cover to take it off of Hound except Donnie.

”Little help here Donnie?” Leo glared at Donnie while holding rope. ”Yeah, wat ya doin'? Haven't ya done with writin' dat novel ta agents earlier?” Raph demanded to know as well what his brother were doing now. Uncovering Hound wasn't too much work but it would have been nice change for their genius to do some physical work.

”I just make sure there is nothing else going on according to our encounter with them. Last check ups so to say.” Donnie answered while walking towards the terrace focusing on his device. Autobots stepped aside from his path since they wanted to give him peace to work. After all, the turtle made sure they all would be safe from suspicious minds. Also, the mentioned turtle didn't seem to knowledge his surroundings too much.

Raph and Leo were soon done taking of the cover and put the ropes and the fabric back to their rightful places. ”Dis has been interesting way to spend a evenin'. Don't ya think so fearless?” Raph smirked to Leo and got equal one delivered back to him. ”You are absolutely right teddy bear.”

Raph rolled his eyes to this nickname but smiled. He was too excited about their guests to be angry. They both turned around only to see confused faces of Bumblebee and Optimus. ”What makes Raph teddy bear?” The yellow bot asked. In his opinion nothing had showed that the turtle in red would resemble fluffy cute toy bear. Mikey heard their conversation and giggled. ”Raph's cuddly personality.” Leo snickered and earned Raph's strong nudge to his elbow while Mikey laughed.

”Never mind dat moron.” Raph gave dirty looks at his brothers who still were amused over the joke. Bumblebee was happy to their answer. He hummed thoughtfully and turned to head over the terrace. ”This is your family's inside joke?” Optimus request and Leo nod.

Meanwhile donnie had reached the stairs leading to terrace. He had walked very slowly while working. ”Everything is a-okay.” Donnie raised his head. ”Hi April!” He noticed her and they hugged. ”Hey, I was suppose to hug her first!” Mikey yelled upsetly after he was done washing and drying Hound. Sound of their youngest brother complaining turned their attention to him. Donnie felt bit victorious to be first one even if it was childish. Leo amused and Raph bit annoyed.

” How it is important? I understand the she is your friend but...” Hound asked after transforming. Mikey went fully into praising April ” It is like angel giving blessings, finding a new sick song, winning a game, pizza giving a hug!” The last one was least to say odd and none of them understood it. ”Pizza giving a hug?” Hound asked. It sounded disgusting. Leo and Raph looked at each other puzzled before just giving up to understand. ” Let's just... head over the terrace” Leo said and did as he said. Raph and Optimus followed him.

”If it's important to give hug, I can lift you there faster than you can run.” Hound offered to Mikey just before Mikey was about to dash. The orange wearing turtle smiled brightly. ”Dude! Thousands times yes!” Hound chuckled and offered his hand. Mikey hopped on it and cheered all the way to terrace even if it wasn't full run. ”Look at me! This is coolest thing ever!” Leo and Raph looked at their brother's merry ride. ”Can't say dat I ain't jealous.” Raph admitted as he walked with Leo to terrace.

”Hey, someone can give me ride to terrace now as well.” Brains commanded. He had been working and studying the portal machine long enough and needed to talk with Donnie. Brains got Crosshairs to do the deed. ”Thanks” He hopped on the small table where he was earlier. ”Now then, let's get into business.” Brains looked at Donnie.

MOMENTS LATER

Donnie and Brains talked privately in the terrace office while others get to know each other even more. ” Who were the one that made me sound like some sort of goddess?” April gave fake stern look at turtles. Most likely it would had been just Mikey who had praised her non-stop. ”You are pretty!”, ”an brave”, ”who said you are not one?”, ”You deserve compliments”. Turtles just went being honest, kind and some just went teasing her. So it was all of them, she sighed. Compliments were nice and all but enough is enough. Splinter chuckled and got April do the same.

Mikey was sitting next to their female friend, enjoying last bites of the meal. Other couch was taken over by Leo and Raph. Splinter had seated himself on armchair. Autobots were next or near by the terrace. ”I am sure they don't overly admire you....at least too much.” Crosshairs commented and looked at Mikey. ”Yeah, like he say.” Mikey swallowed and put his plate away.

Mikey seemed to like April the most, Crosshairs thought. Or at least show it the most. It would be nice if Mikey would to praise him as well. But that was Crosshairs being bit cocky.

”We should get more car chairs to you so you don't need to sit on floor.” Mikey smiled. ”Car chairs?” Raph repeated him and was interested.. ”Yeah. They are cars but used like chairs! Car. Chairs! Though I don't know if we can get the car chairs you like the best.” Mikey explained and was thoughtful of his last sentence. He wanted to give very best to them. ”Well, I goin' with dat one. We can get cars so you can rest ya masses nice n cozy.” Raph complied and nod to Mikey who was happy to have his brother to agree with him.

”We are happy whatever you can give us.” Drift expressed what his friends and he felt. ”As soon as Donatello and Brains have discussed, we can plan even more of how to proceed in here.” Optimus added. He wasn't sure how long they were going to be in this Earth. However, they would to their best to trouble their host as little as possible.

Mikey let out burp before getting on his feet. In his eyes he had joyful glimmer which Splinter knew well. His son was up to something you wouldn't be sure if it was good or bad. And the rat was sure it had to do something with their quests. ”Hey Optimus?” Mikey had the most innocent face and voice of the time. ”Yes Michelangelo?” Optimus focused on the turtle.

”Aw, man. Just call me Mikey.” Mikey pouted for moment before going back to what he was about to ask. ”May I hop on your shoulder?”

Mikey wanted to experience fullest of their quests abilities, features and whatsoevers. Why not climb up and down the tallest bot of the world? Splinter looked at his son but let Mikey just be. He was adult after all, he could do his own decisions. The rat actually appreciated Mikey's traits, his forever young playful mind. I should tell that to my son more often, the rat thought to himself as he sipped more of tea.

How would Optimus reply to this odd request? Splinter was very interested to this. April was entertained and hoping Optimus would say yes, Raph and Leo not that amused, and autobots had each more or less amused and more or less horrified looks. Who would ask mighty and noble Optimus to be, what, a plaything?

”Yes.” Optimus said after short silence and got gleeful Mikey jumping on his shoulder. ”Look, look! I am tiny!” Mikey beamed like child to his family from Optimus' shoulder. ”April cheered from her spot. She was also feeling this child enjoyment which happened only with when Mikey was around. Bumblebee cheered. Crosshairs laughed friendly. Drift watched this event with what you would say terrified feelings. Hound scratched his head and didn't know what to feel.

”Just how old you are?” Leo was half amused and half peeved over Mikey's childish behavior. ”Don't you remember?” Mikey asked with concern, did his oldest brother forget how old he was? Leo felt like Mikey just told dad joke and he rolled his eyes and sighed. April and Raph snickered over Leo's annoyance. Mikey didn't get what they were laughing about and climbed his way to other shoulder while autobots talked with him. Raph was bit jealous how Mikey was first to ask to be there. Maybe he would ask to be there too....maybe. Perhaps later.

Just then Donnie and Brains came out of the office. They looked at Mikey on Optimus's shoulder. ”Um, what's going on?” Donnie asked. ”Never mind that now. Do you know how to fix the machine?” Leo raised from his spot with Raph. Others attention were drawn to them as well. ”We have now discussed and made preliminaries to fix the portal.” Brains announced while Donnie carried him and Mikey jumped back to terrace. ”What kind of preliminaries?” Optimus asked and leaned closer. His men came closer too to hear everything.

”Making money.” Brains looked at his leader. Autobots mumbled to each other. ”What do you mean?” Mikey was first to ask and came closer to Donnie and Brains. ” You know how I mostly use whatever metal we can find?” Mikey nod. It was true; Donnie rarely bought any metal, they just used whatever they found and saw useful.

”This case is different. WAY different.” The genius glanced Brains before continued. ”We can't use old or wrong type of metal to fix the machine. It's too risky and dangerous. So for now we have to make money, save it and wait until we have enough of it to buy right kind of metal.” He ended his explanation. ”Which is also happens to be expensive one.” Brains pointed out. ”And we might also need to buy more cords.” Donnie added. ”Need to check that powersource too.” Brains topped it.

”Okay okay! We get dat.”, ”Buying some important stuff.” Crosshairs and Raph exlaimed at the same time and surprised each other with that. ”Can my men and I do something?” Optimus queried. There had to be something for them to do.

” For now no. Though I do have some ideas. Like Brains said, we need to check that powersource. To speak in English...” He started, glanced his brothers for moment and earned grunts from them. They had often asked Donnie to ”speak in English” when he talked about science. Now he was mocking them. ”We need to take the powersource off and slowly empty it from most of it's energy. That way we can see if it has damage at all. There are other parts that need attention too...” He mumbled.

”How long this all is going to take?” Crosshairs asked. ”Roughly to say, weeks. Perhaps months but we can say better after studying it tomorrow.” Brains explained. ”Today we find fine money making businesses and rest. Need to catch some z's.”

”And party!!” Mikey cheered. He was more than happy now that he knew their quest were going to stay longer than he had thought. Of course he was sad that autobots were stuck in planet with just few friends but he was going to make their stay blast.

”After all, we seem not to be in hurry, so...” Mikey waited someone to join in. He was in luck because; ”We party!” Bumblebee sang. He started to play music and danced with Mikey. Drift rolled his optics but others bots seemed to be fine or they just didn't their emotions.

”Actually...um...uh, never mind. Better happy Mikey than whining Mikey.” Donnie tried to cut in but gave up. ”Something that needs to be done now?” Leo glanced at their youngest brother dancing before looking at Donnie. Optimus did the same with his soldier. If needed to they would make their youngest ones work....or not.

”I need computer system brought in here. I have better parts in the lair....” He suddenly looked at Mikey and smiled Optimus did the same. Mikey had some crazy party moves and taught them to Bumblebee. He had even made Crosshairs move along with him. Maybe Mikey was right about party, Donnie thought. And truly they were not in hurry.

”After we had the parts in here, let's follow Mikey's lead and have some fun today.” Donnie surprised his brothers in good way. ”Let's do dis”, ”Sounds good.”, ”agreed.” as the turtle brothers and Optimus showed green light to enjoy the evening, others relaxed as well.

LATER

Once computer was up and going, Donnie went to his work to make some money. Brains promised to keep him company which the turtle was delighted. They liked each others wits and enjoyed their evening on their task. Meanwhile everyone else enjoyed themselves and each others company by partying. Conversation flew along with laughter and some music. Optimus, Hound, and Splinter remained observing but enjoyed not less. 

When April's time came to go home, Raph escorted her. "I will try to come here tomorrow if I can." Was last she said before leaving. Splinter left to the lair at the same time. " I am looking forward tomorrow. Rest well my friends." He wished to them all. "That should be all for today...Are we leaving?" Donnie was surprised when he and Brains came out of the office. "Time sure flies faster when you have fun." He acknowledged and placed giggling Brains on the little table. After some pleading, Mikey finally agreed to leave with rest of his brothers back to the lair. ”See you tomorrow!” He did his goodbye.

Once their host and their friend were gone, it felt oddly quiet first. "This has been kinda loud day and now It's almost too quiet." Crosshairs pondered. "You want music?" Bumblebee asked but Crosshairs shook his head and said it was okay. "Just need to calm down and get some z's" Hound breathed tiredly and began to look good spot for himself.

”They are great beings.” Drift shared his feelings as he settled down to rest. He was interested to talk more with Leonardo and Splinter about meditating and their training. ”Indeed.” Optimus agreed. "Who knows, maybe this is what we needed to experience." He continued and got others interest. "We share mutual feelings of being... partly outsiders. We share same values and interest. I feel we find each our own mutual friend in our hosts, so to say.". Autobots hummed in agreement as they all now found their sleeping spots. "Rest well my men." Optimus said before falling to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Both TMNT and transformers are bayverse. TMNT are few years after the 2016 movie. The turtles are in their early 20's. Transformers are after the movie The Last Knight.


End file.
